Drama Club
by Nicluv1787
Summary: Miroku has a great idea on how to meet girls, now all he has to do is convince Inuyasha to go along with it. ONE SHOT. Won First Place at Inuyasha Comedy Club on Live Journal.


Title: Drama Club

Words: 1052

A/N: Written for the prompt High School Drama at Inuyasha Comedy Club, it won first place. :D

* * *

"Join the Drama Club with me."

Inuyasha paused, his fork half way to his mouth, to stare dumbly at Miroku. "What the hell did you just say?"

Miroku took a seat on the bench opposite Inuyasha. "I want you to join the Drama Club with me," Miroku repeated.

"As in make-up wearing, costume making, singing fairy, drama club?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Miroku must have lost his mind.

"That's the one," Miroku said, Inuyasha rolled his eyes; he had lost his mind, "Hear me out," Miroku said noticing his hesitance.

"Oh please elaborate," Inuyasha said with disdain.

"Drama club is the perfect place to meet girls!" he enthused. He should've known that would've been his reason. "Here's how I know, I was walking into the cafeteria, and I noticed a group of girls hanging around a bulletin board. So I walk over there to find out what all the commotion was about..." Once again Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, he very much doubted that was reason his friend had walked into a group of girls."…after a casual investigation, I found out they were all signing up for the Drama Club's auditions, after school, that's when it hit me. We should sign up too."

"Count me out," Inuyasha said with finality.

Miroku sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," Inuyasha quirked a brow in his direction, "one of the girls I saw signing up was Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha looked away, and at the floor. He'd caught him. He knew how long he'd had a crush on Kagome. It was virtually his Achilles heel, Miroku had used her more than once to get him to tag along onto one of his hair brained schemes, like them joining home economics, or when he volunteered him for the girl's volleyball team as their mascot.

"What play are they doing?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound indifferent, twirling his fork in his food.

Miroku's lips turned in a wry smile, "Romeo and Juliet, I heard a rumor that Kagome was a shoe in for the part of Juliet."

Miroku's lasso of persuasion was tightening around Inuyasha. If he could play Romeo then he would get to kiss Kagome. It was certainly tempting; despite the fact the fact the kiss would have to be in front of a huge crowd.

Miroku could see the wheels turning in Inuyasha's head. He was playing out the pros and the cons. But Miroku knew he'd got him when he told him Kagome would be in it too.

"Alright, I'll go to the auditions but I'm not promising to join."

"Fine with me," Miroku said attempting to suppress a triumphant grin.

O!O!O!O!

Inuyasha stood amid a sea of chattering students outside the Drama Club Room. Auditions were over and everyone was waiting for the casting results. He'd done less than stellar, unlike everyone else who had tried out for the part of Romeo, he hadn't memorized the lines and fumbled over the cue cards they had given him to read from. He had bumped heads with the girl, not Kagome, who was playing Juliet opposite him. Then to top it off he had tripped over some of the set, tearing down stage curtains only to land on his ass in the orchestra pit. It wasn't looking good for him. Miroku on the other hand, who also hadn't had any time to practice, did an exemplary job in his audition for the part of Mercucio. Inuyasha was sure Miroku would get the part.

The chatter around him silenced, and Inuyasha turned to see what had quieted down all of their incessant chatter. The class room doors were swung open and the drama teacher stood in the door way, or at least he thought it was the drama teacher. He was wearing a bright yellow Kimono, pulled up on one leg, and he had purple streaks painted down his cheeks under each eye. Inuyasha hadn't noticed him before in the dim light of the auditorium. _'They let this guy teach?' _ Inuyasha thought in amazement.

With a flick of the wrist, the drama teacher sauntered through the students. "Quiet down everyone, I just want to post the casting sheet."

There wasn't a sound among them; all eyes were locked onto the white sheet of paper in the teacher's hands. With another flick of his wrist the Drama teacher pinned the casting list to the bulletin board.

As he stepped away a rush of students moved forward, Inuyasha noticed Kagome among them.

He watched her trace her finger down the list to the part of Juliet, it was too far away for him to see but he could tell she got the part. She grabbed onto a nearby friend and they both jumped up and down in unison squealing. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, trying to dim the sound. But he couldn't help but wish he could be the one next to Kagome congratulating her on her part.

After a few minutes the crowd died down and Inuyasha and Miroku were able to make their way up to the front. Inuyasha scanned the list for his name, and Miroku did the same. He heard a little gasp from Miroku when Inuyasha found his own name. He wasn't expecting to get the part of Romeo, but this was insulting, he'd gotten the part of Romeo's horse! How humiliating. Miroku backed away and Inuyasha scanned the list for Romeo, if he wasn't going to play Romeo, he might as well know who his competition was; maybe he could still win Kagome over after all. His eyes, landed on Romeo the scanned over to the student who got the part, he may not have been expecting to get the part but he certainly wasn't expecting this. He balled his fists at his side and turned around to look at Miroku who was smiling sheepishly standing a few feet away from him.

"You!" Inuyasha accused.

"I didn't mean to, I tried out for the part of Mercucio, had I known I never would have…"

"YOURE PLAYING ROMEO!I'm going to kill you!" Inuyasha seethed.

"Inuyasha I can explain!" Miroku shouted over his shoulder as Inuyasha chased him down the hall. This would be the last time Miroku tricked him into something like this.


End file.
